1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical connector assemblies, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly suitable for applications such as a redundancy test of a fan redundancy system.
2. Description of Related Art
Fan redundancy systems are commonly used for heat dissipating of electronic devices such as server systems and memorizer systems. A general fan redundancy system includes a plurality of fans, and a control circuit electrically connected with the fans. During operation of the electronic device, some fans of the fan redundancy system run for heat dissipating, and other fans stay idle as standbys. When one of the running fans goes wrong, the control circuit starts one of the standby fans to maintain the heat dissipation efficiency. Thus the fan redundancy system ensures that the heat dissipation requirements of the electronic device are satisfied, thereby protecting the electronic device from becoming overheated.
Before a fan redundancy system is put into service, a redundancy test must be carried out on the fan redundancy system. One kind of redundancy test system for a fan redundancy system uses a Pulse-Width Modulation (PWM) controller to start and idle a fan of the fan redundancy system. However, because the fan redundancy system has a plurality of fans, the redundancy test system must provide a plurality of PWM controllers, and this increases the cost of testing the fan redundancy system. Another kind of redundancy test system uses electrical connector assemblies instead of PWM controllers to start and idle the fans of the fan redundancy system during the test. Each of the electrical connector assemblies includes a receiving connector and an insert connector detachable from each other. Each of the fans of the fan redundancy system is electrically connected with the receiving connector of a corresponding electrical connector assembly. The receiving connector is attached to or detached from the insert connector to start or idle the fan. However, during the test, a casing of the redundancy test system needs to be opened and closed again and again in order to operate the receiving connector, and this is laborious and time-consuming.
Accordingly, what is needed is a means which can overcome the limitations described.